


El chico de mis sueños

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter en Español [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco tiene un sueño, Estilo poético, M/M, Prosa Poética, Séptimo Curso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: En una ocasión, Draco Malfoy soñó algo muy particular: soñó con un chico recostado sobre su pecho.





	El chico de mis sueños

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dream About a Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111968) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



> Este fic lo escribí sin pensar mientras estaba enferma, y agotada, y muerta de hambre y de frío... y creo que es una de las historias más bonitas que he escrito este año.
> 
> Esta es una traducción de mi propio fic. El título en español fue idea de Sirene <3 espero que os guste!

En una ocasión, Draco Malfoy soñó algo muy particular: soñó con un chico recostado sobre su pecho.

En su sueño, sus cuerpos estaban desnudos y todo se encontraba en la más absoluta y bella calma. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, sus pechos y barrigas suavemente presionados y el chico estaba mirando a Draco con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de la mano y su codo hundiéndose en el colchón. 

Fue uno de esos sueños que se meten dentro de la piel; de esos de los que lleva unos minutos despertarse, y en los que se es perfectamente consciente de cada leve movimiento, de cada parpadeo, de cada sonrisa.

El chico y él estaban mirándose a los ojos. No ocurría mucho más, así que en realidad no debería haber sido interesante, pero Draco Malfoy sintió que se perdía en aquella imagen: en los pliegues y marcas y el infinito color verde de aquellos iris en los que estaba sumergido; en la suave sonrisa relajada que tan dulcemente levantaba la comisura de aquellos gruesos labios; en el lunar solitario dibujado justo encima de aquel pómulo afilado.

Sintió que se perdía también en la forma en la que los dedos del chico trazaban su sien con suma delicadeza, bajando por su mandíbula, apreciando la suavidad de su mejilla, y después buscando la calidez sedosa de su pelo, acariciando y rascando justo detrás de su oreja. En la forma en que, de vez en cuando, el chico se inclinaba hacia delante, su mano apretando su mejilla y revolviendo su flequillo mientras rozaba los labios de Draco con los suyos en un gesto cariñoso, tierno, que a veces terminaba en un instante, pero que en otras ocasiones se profundizaba, permitiéndole saborear el espacio entre los dientes y el labio inferior del chico.

Draco sabía, como se sabe a veces en los sueños, que el chico y él acababan de acostarse. Podía sentirlo en los ligeros tirones que sentía en los músculos cada vez que se movía, y en la duración de sus respiraciones, e incluso en los pequeños escalofríos de satisfacción que bajaban por su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a su entrepierna pero provocándole solo una apacible sensación de somnolencia.

Curiosamente, Draco se despertó justo cuando en sueño se quedaba dormido bajo el peso del chico, arrullado por las cortas exhalaciones que rozaban sus mejillas y nariz.

Draco nunca le habló a nadie de su sueño, y tampoco volvió a tenerlo. Pero un día, cuando la oscuridad y la desesperanza llevaban ya mucho tiempo siendo las dueñas de su ser y una mano agresiva e impaciente lo arrastró hacia un rostro abultado, Draco lo recordó. Recordó aquellos ojos enseñándole sin palabras todas las maneras en que una persona puede ser amada. Recordó esos labios, ahora rotos e hinchados, saboreando los suyos como si siempre se hubieran conocido.

Lo recordó todo.

—No puedo estar seguro —murmuró, retrocediendo un paso. 


End file.
